


Fear

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Gore, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert are on the battlefield against the Church of Seiros. In a desperate move, Hubert decides to make a drastic decision to ensure Edelgard's absolute victory. Ferdinand will see with his own eyes how his worst nightmare becomes reality.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 7





	Fear

Varios truenos fueron acompañados por varios brillantes relámpagos que hicieron iluminar el oscurecido cielo lleno de nubes que había en aquellos momentos en la capital del Sacro Reino de Faerghus. La batalla contra el rey Dimitri había dejado exhausto al ejército imperial, obligando al escuadrón Águila Negra a moverse en solitario. Antes de partir, habían prometido cada uno de sus integrantes que sobrevivirían a ese último asalto para volver todos juntos a Enbarr y celebrar por fin la victoria frente a la Inmaculada y la Iglesia de Seiros, marcando finalmente un punto y final a más de 1100 años de tiranía bajo el mandato de una institución que lejos de ayudar, había provocado más discriminación y segregación, separando a los ciudadanos de Fódlan en una jerarquía en la que era difícil escalar si no tenías emblema.

Las explosiones no tardaron en hacer retumbar el suelo que pisaban los pocos batallones que acompañaban al escuadrón del Águila Negra, incendiando la ciudad. El caballo de Ferdinand relinchó, obligando al joven paladín a pasar una enguantada mano por encima del cuello para calmarlo. Si el equino llegaba a tirarle, corría el riesgo de lesionarse o aún peor: estar expuesto a las llamas, cosa que quería evitar a cualquier precio. Ese fuego tenía la temperatura suficiente para reducir cualquier cosa a cenizas.

—Tsk, esos de la Iglesia no han dudado en destruir la capital si con eso lograban reducirnos.

Ferdinand giró un poco la cabeza al ver a Hubert acercarse a él con un brazo por delante del rostro para evitar quemarse. Sus pálidos pómulos estaban llenos de cenizas y hollín, señal de que había tenido que atravesar alguna que otra pared para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba él.

—Y pensar que predicaban con el "ayuda al necesitado"... ¡No han dudado en llevarse por delante a los inocentes! ¡Ni siquiera les han permitido evacuar! —exclamó Ferdinand antes de apretar la mandíbula y las manos sobre las riendas de su corcel.

— Cierto es —Hubert alzó la mirada al cielo, observando los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo.— Tenemos que movernos.

—Sí... Quedarnos aquí es peligroso —Ferdinand miró a Hubert con expresión de preocupación.— ¿Y Edelgard?

—No te preocupes por la emperatriz, ella está bien. La profesora está a su lado. No la dejará en ningún momento —informó Hubert antes de empezar a moverse hacia delante. Ferdinand suspiró, animando a su caballo a seguirle el paso al mago oscuro.

El paladín tuvo a veces que mirar a distintos sitios o posar la mirada Hubert cuando pasaban al lado de algún grupo de cadáveres calcinados o masacrados, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar. Era un guerrero curtido en el arte bélico desde joven, pero nunca se acostumbraría a tener que contemplar a niños haber sido brutalmente asesinados. Ferdinand finalmente posó su mirada en el Vestra, sintiendo cierto consuelo de que fuera él quien le estuviera acompañando en esos momentos. Verdad era que había sido el primero en ir a la carga al grito de "¡soy Ferdinand von Aegir!", olvidándose por completo de formar equipo con alguno de sus compañeros. De no haber sido afortunado durante su trayecto, habría podido caer en alguna emboscada de la Iglesia o haber pisado una de esas bombas que habían hecho retumbar toda la ciudad.

Desde que habían dejado a un lado sus diferencias y compartían ahora más tiempo para tomar té o café entre guerra y guerra, se había forjado una buena amistad entre ambos. De pasar a estar discutiendo y recriminando las acciones del otro a compartir y debatir sus distintos puntos de vista. Sí... Ferdinand podía considerar a esas alturas que la presencia de Hubert realmente se le hacía muy necesaria... Casi tanto como el aire que llenaban sus pulmones y les permitían seguir viviendo. El Vestra le hacía mucho bien pese a tener aquella lengua igual de afilada que la más letal espada. A veces no podía evitar fijarse en esos ojos que parecían ver a través de su piel o en aquella sonrisa que...

"¡Calma, Ferdinand! ¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas!", pensó el de cabellos naranjas mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hubert tras mirar de reojo al paladín.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Solo estaba pensando en...!

Ferdinand fue incapaz de terminar la frase pues un feroz rugido obligó a ambos varones a taparse los oídos y a agachar la cabeza para que el impacto fuese menor.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —preguntó en voz alta el Aegir tras lograr calmar por segunda vez a su caballo.

—La Inmaculada. Rhea ha debido volverse a transformar en esa abominación. ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a lady Edelgard y a la profesora! —informó Hubert tras alzar la vista al cielo y notar las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro.

—¡Vamos entonces! ¡Deben estar enfrentándose a ella! —exclamó Ferdinand dispuesto a tirar de las riendas de su caballo y ordenarle que fuera al galope, pero varias saetas cuyas puntas estaban en llamas impidieron que tanto él como Hubert pudieran dar un paso más.

El mago oscuro escupió una maldición al ver que estaban siendo rodeados por varios soldados acorazados y caballeros pegaso que estaban siendo apoyados por un grupo de sanadores. 

— ¡Ferdinand, cuidado! —exclamó Hubert cuando vio a uno de aquellos supuestos sanadores lanzar un "abraxas" contra el paladín y su corcel. El de cabellos naranjas solo pudo saltar de su caballo y rodar por el suelo, contemplando después cómo su amado corcel era reducido a solo un conjunto de carne humeante. El Aegir se puso en pie, colocándose de espaldas a la de Hubert con su lanza preparada. Por rodar en el suelo, ahora tenía un corte en una de sus mejillas.

— Vamos a tener que esforzarnos bastante si queremos llegar junto a Edelgard —comentó Ferdinand tras esbozar una breve sonrisa. Hubert dejó escapar una de sus sonoras carcajadas.

— Así es. Acabemos con estas ratas.

Ambos varones aguardaron quietos en el sitio en donde estaban. Los caballeros de Seiros empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos. El primero en reaccionar fue Hubert, dejando caer sobre ellos una letal miasma. Los gritos no tardaron en empezar a oírse en el interior de aquellas armaduras andantes. El oscuro ácido empezó a derretir las armaduras y a desprender la piel de los músculos de sus víctimas. Al final, los afectados por el hechizo del Vestra caían al suelo, rodando y gritando de agonía en sus últimos momentos. Ferdinand, al contrario que Hubert, colocó la lanza en ristre y lanzó una estocada al primer soldado que se le acercó. El Aegir golpeó en el cuello ajeno, penetrando la piel y perforando la carótida; haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera bruscamente e hiciera que su enemigo cayese desangrado al suelo.

—Nada mal —comentó Hubert tras mirar de reojo al de cabellos naranjas.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal —le respondió Ferdinand con una radiante y genuína sonrisa. Hubert dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Acabemos con ellos —dijo el Vestra tras hacer que sus enguantadas manos fueran imbuídas en un aura oscura que rezumaba maldad y crueldad a partes iguales.

—¡Sí! —contestó Ferdinand sin perder la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios.

El combate empezó a intensificarse. Los rugidos de la Inmaculaba parecían tener efecto sobre los soldados que compartían la sangre de Rhea, volviéndoles más fuertes y rápidos. Los ataques se hicieron cada vez más constantes, obligando al dúo formado por Hubert y Ferdinand a tener que tomar distancia el uno del otro, pero quedando ambos pendientes el uno del otro para ayudarse mutuamente. Cuando los caballero pegaso se acercaban al Aegir, el Vestra descargaba contra ellos un conjunto de púas oscuras contra los jinetes y sus monturas, provocando que el cielo se llenase de plumas ensangrentadas... Y cuando se acercaban al mago oscuro por la retaguardia, el paladín les atravesaba y daba muerte con su lanza, intentando golpear en las zonas donde las armaduras dejaban de cubrir o en algún punto vital que permitiera asestarle un golpe letal a sus oponentes.

—S-son... Son demasiados... —dijo Ferdinand mientras jadeaba del cansancio. Su lanza ya estaba despuntada y era difícil de agarrarl sin que se le escurriera de las manos por la sangre y la grasa que se adherían al metal. Sus ropajes estaban manchados de sangre y sudor, quedando su capa totalmente destrozada por los bajos. Había sufrido heridas por todas partes de su cuerpo, obligando a sus piernas a mantenerle de pie.

—Sí... Cada vez que matamos a uno, vienen dos más —respondió Hubert mientras cogía una bocanada de aire y agitaba sus manos. Ya empezaba a sentir el hormigueo del cansancio en cada uno de sus corruptos dedos. Al igual que Ferdinand, él había sido herido por alguna que otra espada, habiendo tenido problemas cuando una flecha se le clavó en el hombro izquierdo. Alzó la testa y abrió muchísimo los ojos: habían llegado los autómatas de la Iglesia.

El mago oscuro tragó saliva cuando vio que uno de aquellos monstruos de metal les lanzaba una letal lanza de luz.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Hubert, tomando a Ferdinand de los hombros mientras saltaba hacia un lado y rodaban. El impacto de aquel golpe quebró y levantó la tierra donde golpeó, ellevándose a ambos jóvenes varios metros. 

—H-Hubert... —musitó el paladín al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el suyo. Una gota de sangre le salpicó la frente, observando que el de cabellos azabache tenía una brecha en la cabeza —. H-Hubie...

—¿Estás bien...? —susurró el mago tras moverse un poco, colocando un brazo a un lado de Ferdinand para poder verle mejor.

—¡H-Hubert...! ¡Tu brazo...! ¡Tu brazo no está! —exclamó Ferdinand totalmente horrorizado al ver que el Vestra, por protegerle, había perdido una de sus extremidades. La sangre salpicó el suelo y Hubert tembló un poco por el dolor.

—No te preocupes... No es nada... —siseó tras arrugar la nariz e intentar levantarse. Ferdinand le tomó del rostro, mirándole con ojos asustados.

—No, Hubert... Detente... ¡No puedes luchar en estas condiciones! ¡Te matarán! —le dijo el de cabellos naranjas al contrario, intentando que este fijara su mirada en él—. Por favor...

—No puedo, Ferdinand... Yo tengo que... 

Hubert no pudo continuar lo que quiso decir pues los labios de Ferdinand estaban sobre los suyos. Un beso que sabía a súplica, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. 

—Por favor... —pidió el Aegir tras separar unos centímetros su boca de la Hubert, quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva mientras posaba sus brillantes ojos naranjas cubiertos de lágrimas en la cansada, pero verde mirada del Vestra.

Hubert se quedó en silencio, agachando la cabeza para evitar mirar aquellos ocelos que estaban haciéndole estremecer... Que le rogaban que se quedase quieto junto a él. Lentamente y haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban, se separó de Ferdinand.

—Lo siento, Ferdie... Tengo que ir. No voy a dejarla sola cuando está tan cerca de conseguir sus metas —le explicó Hubert al paladín mientras se alejaba y llevaba su única mano al interior de sus ropajes, sacando del interior una piedra emblema que había guardado en caso de ser necesario. 

—¡No, Hubert! ¡No lo hagas! —se apresuró a decir el de cabellos naranjas, poniéndose en pie con dificultad, estirando un brazo para querer alcanzar al Vestra.

— ¡Todo es por lady Edelgard! —exclamó el mago oscuro tras apretar la piedra emblema y hacer que esta se iluminara en un color oscuro que cubrió por completo el cuerpo del siervo más leal de la emperatriz.

Ferdinand tan solo pudo ver desde su posición como la figura del hombre que amaba crecía y se deformada, siendo cubierta por una oscura capa de piel con escamas junto a cuatro extremidades de afiladas garras, unas fauces colmadas de afilados dientes y una larga cola que barría a cada uno de los caballeros de Seiros que osaban acercarse. Las armas rebotaban cuando intentaban impactar en aquella coraza demoníaca que era el actual cuerpo del Vestra, siendo después sus usuarios cortados a pedazos cuando las largas zarpas de la bestia les golpeaba, haciendo que las vísceras y la carne sanguinolenta manchara el suelo con su presencia. Ferdinand se sintió enfermo.

— Hubert... No... Por favor... Para... —suplicó el Aegir mientras avanzaba, observando que ese monstruo en el que se había convertido su amigo aún conservaba sus ojos color lima. Siguió acercándose pese a que estaba contemplando una auténtica carnicería. 

Era Hubert... Su Hubert... Y eso no cambiaría nunca ni aunque el Vestra ahora fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre.

— ¡¡Hubert!! ¡¡HUBERT!! —le llamó pese a saber que su voz no llegaría.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¡Hubert...! ¡Hubert...! ¡Hubert...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Para...! ¡Para...!

— ¡Ferdinand! ¡Ferdinand!

Ferdinand abrió de golpe los ojos que estaban cubiertos por lágrimas. Su cuerpo tembló cuando vio al Vestra sobre él con expresión preocupada. Miró a todos lados: estaban en su cuarto... En su casa... En Enbarr. Prensó los labios y se aferró al cuerpo de su amado, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro ajeno.

— Ferdie... —musitó Hubert en voz baja al ver a su marido temblando y llorando. Se había ido a revisar unos papeles hasta que escuchó los gritos del Aegir llamándolo. Le rodeó con los brazos y besó su sien—. Tranquilo...

El Aegir cogió aire, tratando de calmarse entre los brazos de su amado esposo. Alzó un poco la mirada, observando la alianza que brillaba con la suave luz de la vela que iluminaba el cuarto y que adornaba su dígito. Se separó un poco de Hubert y le besó en los labios. Sí... Aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla de su más mayor miedo...


End file.
